Florence "Flo" Gabriel
A recruitable mercenary from M.E.R.C., first appearing in Jagged Alliance 2. Official description The daughter of vineyard workers, Florence Gabriel spent most of her childhood in Cognac, France before moving to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA. After settling in the US she took a job as the bookkeeper for a major gun dealer, where she aquired extensive knowledge on the value of firearms. Slightly hesitant, but bright, Flo is simply priced too low to pass up. Additional info *nervous personality *gets lower prices with traders, and can sell gear for higher prices Equipment *.38 S&W Special *.38 Special Speed Loader Usefulness Flo is one of the starting choices for recruitment from M.E.R.C. Her terrible marksmanship, weak agility and lousy dexterity make her a very poor soldier at first, but she is the cheapest merc in the game outside of free NPCs. Luckily, she has very high wisdom and learns very fast from training. Taking her along and having a good teaching merc, like Hitman or Buns teach her when there is some spare time, like when training militia, will boost her marksmanship fast. After long enough Flo becomes a very useful solider for a bargain price. Even though her leadership starts off low, her teaching skill and high wisdom mean she will become a great militia trainer quickly. Flo also has a unique perk. Due to her experience in selling firearms, she can obtain better prices when both selling and buying weapons from any shop. To the tune of a 10% bonus. This is very useful. She is also useful as a pack mule to carry bought items to and from Drassen and to carry ammo during combat, or as a shell carrier for a two-person mortar team. The only problem with Flo is that she is hated by a lot of mercs. if employing mercs that hate her its a good idea to keep flo behind the front line, training millita or in another squad. Is romantically involved with Biff Apscott so pairing them together will give both a high enough morale boost to overcome their wimpiness. Since Flo's nervous, she has to be accompanied by someone to avoid morale drop anyway. Quotes *''"They have excited my fear. I am terrified of death."- alone in a sectror.'' *''"The weather on Arulco is unbearable. I am suffocating!" - out of breath'' *''"Oh, no...I had hoped I would not encounter them by now!" - enemy spotted'' *''"I...killed somebody!" - enemy killed'' *''"Oh, mon dieu! That was more satisfying than an orgasm!" - Enemy killed'' *''"Tres bon! The enemy is no more!" - sector clear'' *''Oh dont let me die here! Please dont let me die here!- Criticaly wounded.'' Relationships Flo is remarkable in being one of the most hated mercs in the game. Likes * Biff Apscott * Rudy "Lynx" Roberts Liked by * Biff Apscott * Larry Roachburn (sober) Dislikes *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop Disliked by * Gus Tarballs * Norma "Meltdown" Jessop * Fidel Dahan * Bill "Razor" Lamont * Frankie "Haywire" Gordon * Larry Roachburn (drunk) * Gaston Cavalier * Terry "Slay" * ''Luc "Lucky" Fabre'' Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:M.E.R.C. Category:Mercenaries